Acid rock
:RFC to merge: Wikipedia:Talk:Acid rock#Merge into psychedelic rock Acid rock is a form of Psychedelic rock (WP), which is characterized by long instrumental solos, few (if any) lyrics, and musical improvisation. . (WP) as three things he surely was on occasion but is so rarely portrayed as. Baked, happy, and half-naked. Ok, maybe two things he is rarely portrayed as]] The term's heyday was the late 1960s and early 1970s; Acid rock got its name because it served as "background" music for acid trips in underground parties in the 1960s (e.g. the Merry Pranksters (WP)' "Acid Tests"). ("Acid" is a slang term for LSD (WP).) In an interview with Rolling Stone (WP), Jerry Garcia (WP) quoted Grateful Dead (WP) band member Phil Lesh (WP) stating, "acid rock is what you listen to when you are high on acid." Garcia further stated there is no real psychedelic rock and that it is Indian classical music (WP) and some Tibetan music that are examples of music "designed to expand consciousness." Rolling Stone magazine includes early Wikipedia:Pink Floyd as "acid-rock". Portions of this biography appeared in The Rolling Stone Encyclopedia of Rock & Roll (Simon & Schuster, 2001). Andy Greene contributed to this article. In July 1967 Time magazine wrote, "From jukeboxes (WP) and transistors across the nation pulses the turned-on sound of acid-rock groups: the Jefferson Airplane (WP), the Doors (WP), Moby Grape (WP)". "Acid rock" also refers to the subset of psychedelic rock bands that were part of, or were influenced by, the Wikipedia:San Francisco Sound, and which played loud, "heavy" music featuring long improvised solos. Wikipedia:Tom Wolfe mentions the LSD-influenced music of the Jimi Hendrix Experience(WP), Pink Floyd (WP), (WP), Wikipedia:Iron Butterfly, Big Brother & The Holding Company (WP), Cream (WP), Wikipedia:Vanilla Fudge, Jefferson Airplane, Wikipedia:Ultimate Spinach, Black Sabbath, Wikipedia:Blue Cheer, Wikipedia:Quicksilver Messenger Service, The Great Society, Wikipedia:Stone Garden, Wikipedia:Deep Purple and the Wikipedia:Grateful Dead in his book about Ken Kesey |(WP) and the Acid Tests (WP). He describes almost all of them as "acid rock" in the book: Wikipedia:The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test. In 1968 Life magazine referred to the Doors as the "Kings of Acid Rock". In 1969, Wikipedia:Playboy Magazine referred to Led Zeppelin (WP) as "acid rock". Inevitably, simply because each is a synonym of the other, the term "acid rock" is considered by some to be generally equivalent to psychedelic rock (WP). When hard rock and heavy metal became prominent in the early and mid-1970s, the phrase "acid rock" was sometimes mistakenly applied to these genres. Over time, these bands such as Alice Cooper (WP) fell in under the term "heavy metal" which replaced "acid rock" for these styles of music. Led Zeppelin has been referred to in this way.Acid Rock cover 11-77 ledzeppelin.com Acid Rock was first heard on radio on KTBT fm 94.3, located on the corner of Brookhurst and Chapman Ave. in Garden Grove, CA. Some of the DJ's on the station were Wm. Happy Pat Maher, Jim Foss, Bobby Pin (Larry Adams), Don Kirk, Brent Kahlen; and several others that did not stay long. Don Kirk; had the midnight to 6 am Friday and Saturday drive; opposite world famous Wolfman Jack. Bobby Pin aired 9-midnight, Jim Foss 6-9pm, Brent Kahlen 6 am-12 Noon.-''citation needed'' The term refers to a type of music meant to be experienced in conjunction with lysergic acid diethylamide, or LSD, commonly called "acid". Characterized by an off-beat style, vivid imagery, and sometimes strange sound/musical effects, acid rock often settles into a hypnotic groove wherein a listener (and possibly even the band) can "get lost" within a song. For example, the Grateful Dead would perform while on acid, and once they started improvising within a song (or "jamming"), the song was not limited by normal constraints on duration. One song, "Dark Star", largely improvised, would sometimes last 5 minutes, but other times it went on for nearly an hour. Characterized by an off-beat style, vivid imagery, and sometimes strange sound/musical effects (e.g. backward recorded music), acid rock often settles into a hypnotic groove wherein a listener (and possibly even the band) can "get lost" within a song. Notable acid rock tracks and singles :''This is an EXCELLENT focus for a section. It allows songs by groups that are not themselves typically Acid Rock to be mentioned. Some (most?) of the songs here, however, are sadly off target, as of 17th June 2014. Would remove, but there would be nothing left :) 1967 *Wikipedia:Tales of Brave Ulysses (Cream (WP)) *The End (The Doors (WP)) *White Rabbit (Jefferson Airplane (WP)) *Wikipedia:When the Music's Over (The Doors) *Wikipedia:Hole In My Shoe (Traffic) *Wikipedia:Purple Haze (The Jimi Hendrix Experience (WP)) *Wikipedia:See Emily Play (Pink Floyd (WP)) *Wikipedia:Interstellar Overdrive (Pink Floyd) *Wikipedia:Arnold Layne (Pink Floyd), a *Wikipedia:Third Stone From The Sun (Wikipedia:The Jimi Hendrix Experience) *Wikipedia:Strawberry Fields Forever The Beatles ((WP)) *Wikipedia:Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (The Beatles) *Wikipedia:Incense and Peppermints (Strawberry Alarm Clock (WP)) 1968 *Wikipedia:Voodo Child (Slight Return) (Wikipedia:The Jimi Hendrix Experience) *Wikipedia:In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida (Wikipedia:Iron Butterfly) *Wikipedia:EXP (Wikipedia:The Jimi Hendrix Experience) *Dark Star (Grateful Dead (WP)) *Wikipedia:If 6 Was 9 (Wikipedia:The Jimi Hendrix Experience) *Wikipedia:Summertime Blues (Wikipedia:Blue Cheer) 1969 *Wikipedia:Dazed and Confused (Led Zeppelin |(WP)) *Wikipedia:Space Oddity (David Bowie (WP)) *Paradise Now (Wikipedia:Group 1850) *Wikipedia:Acid Queen (The Who (WP)) See also * acid rap * Wikipedia:garage rock * Wikipedia:blues rock, * Wikipedia:jazz fusion * Wikipedia:rāga * Wikipedia:Kid Cudi * Trip Rock External links * Description of genre and List of Acid Rock Albums by Allmusic Wikipedia:Template:Psychedelic music Wikipedia:Template:Rock music References Category:Rock music genres Category:Psychedelic rock Category:American styles of music Category:British styles of music Category:Psychedelic music Category:Counterculture of the 1960s